Darksign
by Exodus758
Summary: With only a knight's dying words to push him forward, the Chosen Undead must venture to Lordran to kindle the First Flame and prevent the Abyss from consuming the world. With only two warriors to help him along the way, the journey will be long and difficult, but he will never stop, and never give up until he completes his quest. This is the first story in a trilogy.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction. I have experience in writing, but I have never posted on this website before, so I hope you all enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **Dark Souls and all of its contents are the property of From Software. The only things I claim ownership to are the people/places/items that I create myself.

* * *

**Prologue, Part 1**

I sat against the stone wall of my cell as I did every day, staring at my feet. My thoughts would consist of either nothing or how long it would be before I went hollow. I slowly felt my humanity slipping away, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before it slipped through my fingers and I would become just another monster who would one day be slain to make more room for others who are stricken with the undead curse.

My endless staring was interrupted, however, when I heard the noise of clanking armor. I gave a cold smile to myself, wondering if it was already time for me to be put down; maybe it would be better that way anyways.

But I was wrong. The clanking stopped when it got to the point where it was right above my cell. A noise that sounded of screeching metal rang out. I slowly looked up and saw a man wearing knight armor looking down at me. He threw the dead body of a hollow down into my cell. I looked at the body for a moment before I looked back up, just to see that he was gone.

_Why in the name of Lord Gwyn would he throw a dead body into my cell? _I thought in confusion. It was then that I noticed a small object lying next to the body. I got up and walked over to the object, picked it up, and examined it. The object turned out to be a slightly rusty key. I looked over to my cell door.

_It couldn't be. _

I walked to the cell door and inserted the key into it. I turned the key and heard a small click; the sudden realization that I was free washed over me. I slowly pushed the door open and took a few steps outside of my cell. I never thought I would do that. Smiling slightly to myself, I walked further down the hall. It wasn't long before I came across another pink hollow. It turned to me and I looked straight into its dead, lifeless eyes. It began to walk towards me. I smashed down the visor of my Elite Knight helmet and readied myself for combat.

The hollow made a sloppy swing towards me with the broken sword it wielded which I easily sidestepped. I grabbed its arm with one hand and used the other to pry the sword out of the creature's hand. I quickly slashed it across the throat, which caused the creature to give a small gurgle and fall to the ground, dead. I saw a white mist come from the creature and vanish into my body. Strangely, the mist gave a warm feeling that spread throughout my entire body, a feeling that made me feel almost human again. The feeling, however, disappeared as quickly as it came.

I moved further through the halls of the asylum, meeting only a few more hollows, all of which ignored me. I eventually found a ladder, which I climbed. When I reached the top of the ladder, I suddenly got a strange pulling feeling, and as I continued forward, the feeling intensified. It wasn't long before I arrived in a small court yard. I cautiously continued forward, listening for even the slightest sound that could indicate an attack. It took me a few seconds before I noticed a small pile of what appeared to be ashes with a sword sticking out of it. I curiously approached the strange object, the pulling feeling now being so intense that I knew this pile of ash and blade must have something to do with it. A thought then suddenly hit me; I should try to set this formation ablaze. I didn't know why the thought came to me, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I then, almost instinctively, raised my hand above the heap, and it suddenly lit on fire.

_Why would there be a fire in the middle of an asylum? That is quite odd, _I thought to myself in confusion. The fire, however, made me feel replenished, all of my strength returning to me. I didn't quite feel human, but I sure felt better than I had in a long time. With my will and strength now renewed, I decided to continue forward. There was a set of double doors which was slightly taller than me which I proceeded to push open. The doors revealed another decently large room, with pillars on either side of me and a stone floor. I looked up to see that there was no roof. I moved forward into the room, but before I could even get to the center, a towering, fat, green demon with a very large hammer suddenly landed mere yards away from me. This shocked me so much that I lost my footing and fell backwards onto my back. The demon recovered from its fall and spotted me almost instantly. It reared back and let out a _very _threatening roar.

The roar snapped me out of my stupor and caused me to scramble quickly to my feet. Realizing that I had nothing but a broken sword and a set of armor to protect me, I frantically searched for an escape route. I found a small open archway against the left wall. The demon took slow, lumbering steps towards me as I sprinted for the archway. I glanced at the monster to see that it was lifting its hammer in the air, getting ready for a strike. It swung its hammer vertically downwards, and I timed my dodge for when the hammer was halfway down. The dodge worked, and as the demon was lifting it again, I dashed through the small archway. I heard a something metal hit the ground behind me, and I looked back to see that there was now in fact a gate blocking off the archway.

I moved further into the asylum, meeting the occasional hollow. I found a shield along the way, much to my delight as I could now defend myself more properly. I also found another fire, or bonfire as I began to call it, along the way, which once again replenished my strength. I eventually reached a small staircase. I took a few steps up the stairs, but that was when I heard a rumbling noise. I looked to the top of the staircase just to see a boulder beginning to roll down the stairs. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the way of the boulder. I landed more painfully than anticipated, as there was a staircase going downwards right next to the one I was climbing. I rolled to the bottom of the staircase, giving grunts of pain along the way. I slowly got up, brushing myself off in the process. I then noticed a door to my left. I looked through its bars to see that it just led out to the original courtyard where I found the first bonfire. I grunted and decided to head back up the staircase that I just moments ago rolled down.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed that a hole was made in the wall by the boulder. I decided I would try to head into the hole and see if there was anything worthwhile in there. When I went through the hole, it was quickly revealed that it led to another cell. After looking around the cell for only a few seconds, I noticed another knight lying down on a pile of rocks. He looked weak, and near death, although no blood was visible. I slowly walked up to the man. He wore the exact same armor as the person who gave me my freedom, but I decided not to question it, as he began to speak.

"It appears that my journey has come to an end. I have failed in my mission, friend, but I still see a light on the horizon. Since you and I are both undead, will you hear me out?"

I just nodded in response to his question.

"Thank you. My time is coming to an end, as I have told you, so I can no longer continue my mission. I was to journey to the Land of Ancient Lords and rekindle the Flame. Perhaps you can keep the torch lit?"

This was a very serious question to just ask someone so suddenly. However, after some contemplation, I realized something; I didn't know my purpose. I never did throughout my entire life. Anyways, what alternatives did I have? I sure as hell wasn't going to stay at the asylum, and if I left the asylum, I had nowhere to go. Maybe, just maybe, I had finally discovered my true purpose. Not finding any words to respond, I simply nodded to the man. He heavily exhaled and stopped looking at me, leaning his head back against the pile of rubble.

"Thank you, friend, I can now hollow in peace. Before you leave, I would like to give you some items to help you along on your journey. This," he said, handing me a green flask, "is an Estus Flask. In times when you are injured or worn out, drink from this flask and you will instantly feel better. Every time you rest at a bonfire, the liquid inside will refill." He handed me the flask. I looked inside of it to see a gold, slightly watery looking liquid. I stored the flask inside of my small traveling bag and looked back at the fallen warrior.

"I now have another item to give to you. This item has always helped me through my endeavors, and it will surely help you on your quest." He handed me a sword with a gold hilt that had a blue gem in the center of it. "May it serve you as well as it has served me."

"I have one more item to give you. It will simply help you to get through the door at the top of the stairs, which is in fact locked." The knight handed me a rusty key that looked quite similar to the one that I used to unlock my cell door. I nodded towards the man in thanks, hoping that he understood what I meant. I had not used my voice in so long that I just wasn't comfortable using it at the moment.

The knight nodded back. "Now, go. I wouldn't want to hurt you after I die."

I turned and began to walk back towards the hole in the wall. Before I left, I turned to him one last time.

"I wish you a safe journey in the afterlife."

That was the last time that I ever saw the dying knight.

* * *

**A/N:** Feel free to review! I accept criticism, any way to improve my writing I'll accept, the only thing that I ask is that you're respectful with your reviews. I'm not expecting all of my reviews to be positive and sugar-coated, but please don't be jerks about it, that is all I request.

The entire Undead Asylum intro was supposed to be one chapter, but since this already seemed long enough, I figured I would just make the prologue into two parts. I personally felt as if I was a bit too detailed, but I want to know what all of you think too, so once again, feel free to review (and follow too if you wish.)

This will very closely follow the events of Dark Souls, except the Chosen Undead will actually speak and I will change a few events slightly. All of the character dialogue will also not be spot on, as you may have noticed with the Chosen's conversation between him and Oscar. If this story gets enough positive feedback, I already have a sequel planned. The sequel will, however, be the last one in the series.

Thank you all for reading; I will be sure to get the second part up as soon as I can. The second part will be a bit shorter than the first, but it will still be of decent length, so be sure to check it out!


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dark Souls or any of its contents; the only things I claim ownership to are items/people/places of my own creation.

* * *

**Prologue, Part 2**

The second time climbing up the stairs went much better, as no boulders rolled down and nearly crushed me this time around. At the top of the stairs I met another hollow, which quickly fell to my blade. The key that the knight gave me did in fact open the previously locked door. I walked down the small passage beyond the door and turned a corner to the left. As soon as I turned the corner I had to quickly raise my shield to block an arrow that was shot at me. I rolled backwards and ran back around the corner. I pressed my back against the wall and slowly edged back towards the corner. I slowly peeked around the edge just to have another arrow shot at me. I was rapidly at work figuring out a strategy when a hollow with a broken sword jumped around the corner. It slashed its sword at me, and I swung my shield towards the weapon in the opposite direction, successfully parrying the creature's attack. The parry was quickly followed by me stabbing the creature through the stomach, killing it. I didn't even look up before I felt a blade slash across my chest.

The force of the blow caused me to stumble back a few steps, barely keeping my balance in the process. It had been a while since I had actually been hit by anything, so even hollows as weak as these could make me stumble with only a weakened slash. I recovered quickly enough to block the next attack sent at me. I kicked the second hollow in the chest, which caused it to lose balance and fall flat on its back. I quickly moved to its side and slashed it across the throat. It moved for a few seconds more before it perished.

I quickly glanced around the corner and took cover again before an arrow impaled me through the head. There was now only one hollow left, and it was an archer. I sighed in frustration; ranged combat was always bad for me, whether I was using it or defending myself from it. It was then that a simple, yet effective, plan sparked in my mind. I would glance around the corner again and get the hollow to fire an arrow at me. As soon as the arrow missed me, I would dash around the corner and quickly dispatch of the hollow while it was readying another arrow.

With my plan in place, I neared the corner and prepared to act. I glanced around the corner and, as I predicted, the hollow shot another arrow at me. I pulled my head back around the corner before the arrow could hit me, and then dashed around the corner straight towards the hollow. My sword pierced through the creature's chest, and since I dashed so quickly at the hollow, we both lost our balance and fell onto the ground. The creature seemed to have died instantly, as it was completely limp when we hit the ground and for the few seconds of me just lying next to it afterwards. I pulled my sword out of it and stood up. I saw a room in front of me and was about to move towards it, but a glimpse of white from my peripheral vision caught my attention.

I turned to look at the whiteness and saw a mist covering the opening of an archway. It was an odd sight to see, as the mist was not spreading out, but remaining solidly in place, almost as if it was a door of some kind. I slowly approached the mist and just stared at it in confusion, but also in curiosity. I reached a hand out towards it and touched the surface, and my hand began to pass through it. I quickly retracted my hand and looked at it just to see that there was absolutely nothing on it. Slightly bewildered, I raised my hand again and began to pass it through the mist. I got up to my elbow before I decided to just walk right through it.

As soon as I passed through the door, I realized where I was; it was the room right after the first bonfire I discovered. I was higher up, however, and I moved my head a bit downwards and noticed that I was standing on a small balcony.

_Wait; that must also mean…._

I slowly looked over the edge of the balcony and saw the large green demon from before. Luckily, it hadn't noticed me yet. I dashed back to the white mist and attempted to pass through it again, but I just ended up smashing straight into it. I tried to pass my hand through it, which also didn't work; it was as if the mist had just solidified. I pounded the mist in frustration. It was then that I heard the creature's footsteps below me. I quickly moved over to the edge and looked over; the demon was now looking directly up at me. I looked around and quickly realized that I had no escape options. I knew then that my only choice was to fight the demon. My first attack came to mind; it was crazy, but it was the only way.

With a battle cry, I jumped off the ledge and pointed my sword downwards, aiming straight at the beast's head. I stabbed it straight through the eye, making the creature roar in pain. It grabbed me and threw me to the ground, which caused me to slide into a corner and painfully bang my head against the wall. My vision doubled. I heard the demon roar, and I looked at it to see it attempting to pull my sword out of its eye. I knew it was only a matter of time before it succeeded and it would proceed to crush me underneath its massive weapon, so I forced myself to get up. I leaned against the wall and looked at the struggling demon. Smoke was coming off of the hand that was grabbing the sword.

_Perhaps the sword is enchanted? _I thought.

It only took a few more moments before the demon pulled the sword out of its eye. Its eyes quickly found my weakened form lying against the wall, and it tossed my sword to the side. I glanced between the sword and the demon, trying to think of what I should do. My thoughts were quickly cut off when I saw the demon lumbering towards me. I glanced at my sword once more, and then did something very risky; I ran straight towards the demon. As it rose its weapon up to try and end my existence, I quickly rolled under its legs to avoid the hit. I stumbled a bit standing up, as I was still in pain from being thrown, and sprinted to my sword. I picked it up and faced the demon, raising my shield in defense. It let out a roar and swung its hammer horizontally. I fell flat on my stomach to dodge the attack. I was just standing up when the creature swung its hand at me. Out of pure reaction, I pointed my sword straight towards the hand. The blade pierced the creature's palm, eliciting a roar of pain from it. It threw its hand upwards, with me still gripping my sword, in an attempt to throw me off. It worked. My blade retracted from its palm, and I was then free falling through the air straight above the creature. I decided to try the same thing as before; I pointed my sword directly downwards towards the head of the demon. Once again, the attack succeeded, except this time my blade pierced the creature straight through the forehead. This appeared to be the killing strike, as the demon's eyes lost their red glow and became empty voids. I held on tightly to the hilt of my sword as the creature began to fall backwards. It landed on its back and was motionless.

I sighed in relief at my victory against the demon. It was then that I noticed a white mist start to come off of the demon, and it began to disappear. I removed the blade from the demon's head and rolled off of the demon's body. I looked back at the demon just to see it fade away in a burst of light. A key lay on the ground where the demon just was mere moments ago. I walked over to the key and picked it up, examining it. This key was a bit larger than the previous two I had received, but it was just as rusty. Looking around the room, I saw that the only possible thing the key could unlock in there (besides the gate that had slammed shut on me previously) was another set of double doors. I walked up to the door and tried the key, which appeared to work, as I heard a click. I pushed on the doors and slowly opened them. The area beyond had a bit of snow in scattered spots, and a stone stairway leading upwards. I followed the stairs to the top, which was just a small, broken platform leading to nothing but a very steep fall and unavoidable death. I shook my head in confusion, not knowing what to do next or how to get to the Land of Ancient Lords. It was then that I heard the sound of flapping wings and a loud screech, which put the image of a giant, deadly bird in my mind. Exhaustion was already setting in from the previous battle, and I was still in pain, so I was quite unsure if I could survive another fight in such a short time. I turned around to face my opponent, but before I could even react, the bird grabbed me with its feet and lifted me off the platform, flying me towards the distant mountains and _thousands _of feet off the ground. The latter made me want to simply faint, as I had never been fond of heights. Just a few moments ago I had been considering struggling, but even if I did manage to get free, the fall would kill me, so I decided to just let the bird bring me to wherever its destination was.

Hours passed before I began to see any sign of civilization. I saw what appeared to be a castle wall covered in a medium fog along with some vegetation. The bird was starting to lower itself towards the ground, and it eventually dropped me onto a patch of grass. I grunted in pain from the fall, as I still was not fully recovered from the previous battle with the green demon. I slowly got up and observed my surroundings. The first thing that I noticed was a bonfire mere feet away from me. I started to make my way towards it when I heard a low chuckle. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a man in chainmail sitting on a rock.

"A new arrival, I see?" he said, with a sense of weariness evident in his voice. "You must be a fool to be visiting this land in times like these."

I approached the man and responded to his statement. "I will not be here for long," I said, "I simply need a way from this land to the Land of Ancient Lords, and I will be on my way."

The man chuckled once again. "Well, I'm afraid you have already found it," he said, grinning the whole time.

"Welcome to Lordran."

* * *

**A/N: **I strongly apologize for the very long wait on this chapter. I have been very busy for the past month, so I suppose writing slipped my mind most of the time. I will do my absolute best to update more quickly in the future.

This chapter also contained the first full fight scene I have ever written, so I don't know how good it was; feedback is always appreciated! Some of you also may have noticed that I changed something in the summary; I have now decided to make this series a trilogy. This story will practically be the first Dark Souls game, just narrated a bit differently since the Chosen Undead will be speaking in this story. He also is going to have two companions accompanying him on his journey, but they will be revealed later in the story, so read on!

Thanks for reading, and as sated before, feel free to review!


End file.
